The Feast of the Lonely God
by People Person I'm Not
Summary: The people are celebrating the Feast of the Lonely God when a strange box that looks just like the entrance to their temple appears. Should now have the correct beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**This is inspired by the quote from "New Earth": "A wanderer, a man without a home, a lonely god."**

* * *

Abby Powers startled awake. She couldn't believe she had slept at all-today was a big day. It was the Feast of the Lonely God, and this was the first year she was old enough to participate. The legends said that the Lonely God would sometimes take a young human female to travel with him in his wanderings, and so all girls between the ages of sixteen and twenty-four participated in the festival, hoping to be chosen.

Tumbling out of bed, Abby quickly dressed in the blue clothes customary to the Feast. Running a comb through her fine blonde hair, she blinked at her reflection in the mirror.

Abby rushed downstairs, where her two little sisters ambushed her. "Abby!" shrieked eight-year-old Madigan. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah, Abby, awe you?" echoed three-year-old Rachael.

Abby nodded, biting her lip.

The girls' parents entered, dressed as their daughters were in blue. "Ready, you three?" Robert Powers asked, the the family headed towards the door.

* * *

The five stopped outside the blue box that was the entrance to the temple. Beth gave her eldest daughter a quick hug. "Go on in, Abby," she said. "Best of luck."

Nervously, Abby stepped through the door of the temple, smoothing out her skirt. Catching the eye of her best friend, Christie, she headed towards her.

"Nervous?" Christie asked. "God knows I am."

Abby half-grinned. "You have no idea."

* * *

Half an hour later the ceremony was starting. Abby bounced her leg nervously as she stood and sang.

As the song was coming to a close, there was an odd roaring sound and a blue box appeared, one that looked exactly like the entrance to the temple. The congregation stood and stared.

A redheaded girl and a blond man exited the box and looked around themselves. "Oh, this is so not Rio," the girl said. "Doctor..."

The box started fading. "Doctor!" the girl shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor!" Amy yelled. The TARDIS vanished altogther, and she looked despairingly at Rory. "Now what?" Rory shrugged, unsure what to say.

A man dressed in blue robes-TARDIS blue, Amy noted-walked up to them. "Who are you, and how did you get here?" he demanded.

Rory stepped forward. "My name is Rory Williams..well...Pond, and this is my wife, Amy Pond. We were traveling with the Doctor when we ended up here."

"We were _supposed_ to be going to Rio," Amy interjected. "Now we're here...where is here?"

"This is Planet Alpha Sigma Five," the man said. "We are celebrating an important religious feast, so if you don't mind..." He trailed off, but his meaning was clear in his tone: _Leave us to it._

"What religious feast?" Amy asked curiously.

The man sighed. "The Feast of the Lonely God. A tribute to the traveling deity who saved our people from invaders. He appeared as a young man, brown hair, striped suit, and traveling with a blonde, a sort of human flower, I think. It says in his lore that he can change his face. He travels in a blue box the color of our clothes, and it is bigger on the inside."

Amy's eyes were huge. "Rory, they worship _the Doctor_."

"I sort of gathered that," Rory said. "It must have been a previous regeneration."

"The Doctor?" the man asked, suspicious. "No, no, he is the Lonely God."

The congregation was whispering among themselves, and the man glanced around. "Perhaps it would be best if we were to take our discussion elsewhere..." he murmured, and led Amy and Rory from the room.

* * *

An hour later, the man, whose name, the Ponds had learned, was Adam, reentered the temple proper, followed by Amy and Rory. He looked at the congregation. "Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you wonderous news. These people, Amy and Rory Pond, are companions of the Lonely God, and are certain he will return for them."

The assembled group burst into a flurry of whispers on the wonderous topic. Amy and Rory looked around themselves, taking in the sheer amount of TARDIS blue.

_I hope we were right, _Amy thought. _The Doctor wouldn't have left us on purpose. I hope he can return._

* * *

Halfway across the universe, the Doctor struggled with the controls of the TARDIS. Something was wrong, as,while the TARDIS didn;t always take him where he wanted to go, it did not do things like this. He just hoped he could return to Amy and Rory.


End file.
